Zinc anode gels of alkaline electrochemical cells are prone to electrochemical corrosion reactions when stored at or above room temperature. The alkaline electrolyte in the anode gel corrodes the zinc anode upon contact, forming oxidized zinc products that decrease the availability of active zinc while simultaneously generating hydrogen gas. The rate of corrosion increases as the storage temperature rises and can lead to a dramatic decrease in cell capacity.
Hydrogen gas generated in such reactions can increase the internal cell pressure, cause electrolyte leakage and disrupt cell integrity. The rate at which the hydrogen gas is generated at the anode zinc surface accelerates when the battery is partially discharged, thereby decreasing the battery's resistance to electrolyte leakage. The electrochemical corrosion reactions that lead to hydrogen evolution involve cathodic and anodic sites on the zinc anode surface. Such sites can include surface and bulk metal impurities, surface lattice features, grain boundary features, lattice defects, point defects, and inclusions.
To minimize undesirable corrosion and gassing during storage, it is typical to employ corrosion-resistant zinc alloys and to reduce the extent of impurities in the anode. Additionally, organic surfactants and inorganic corrosion-inhibiting agents are commonly added to zinc anodes. Surfactants act at the anode-electrolyte interface by forming a hydrophobic film that protects the zinc anode surface during storage. The inhibitive efficiency of surfactants to increase the corrosion resistance of zinc depends on their chemical structure, concentration, and their stability in the electrolyte.
Among the surfactants known to be effective at controlling gassing are organic phosphate esters such as the ethylene oxide-adduct type disclosed by Rossler et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,120, incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,100, Chalilpoyil et al. disclosed an anode containing single crystal zinc particles with a surface-active heteropolar ethylene oxide additive including organic phosphate esters. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,559, Randell et al. disclose a galvanic cell that contains a phosphate ester compound to reduce gassing attributed to the brass anode current collector.
Despite their ability to control gel gassing and cell gassing, organic phosphate ester corrosion-inhibiting surfactants also typically decrease high rate discharge performance in electrochemical cells and can adversely affect intermittent cell discharge performance. Therefore, new approaches are sought for inhibiting corrosion and preventing leakage without simultaneously reducing high rate cell discharge performance. At the same time, it is also of interest to develop new classes of corrosion-inhibiting surfactants for use in gelled anodes of alkaline electrochemical cells.